worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Demigod
Demigods, also spelled demi-gods, are Eternal creatures or beings that has attained the status of supposed godhood by worshippers of a particular inclination. While some demigods are or were physical beings of immense power, such as Cenarius, others seem to be abstract concepts that may or may not have roots in an actual person or creature, such as the Earthmother. In the games In Warcraft I In Warcraft: Orcs & Humans, Demigod is a rank player can achieve. In Warcraft III In Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos, Demigod was a class for certain NPCs. Demigods Ancients The moon goddess Elune was an Ancient. She created demigod-like beings to protect and guide the creatures of the land. These are also called Ancients. The demigod Ancients include: *Aessina * - boar god of the Quilboars. * - tree-like sages and protectors of the night elves * - the falcon goddess revered by all winged creatures and mistress of G'Hanir, the Mother Tree. * - the Forest lord * * * * * - called Apa'ro by the tauren, a white stag hunted by the tauren. * * * * * - the twin bear gods. * Former mortals There are many demigods, but only three mortals have become Ancients due to the immense power they wield: * - Originally the orc shaman Ner'zhul, he was transformed by Kil'jaeden into the powerful Lich King and eventually merged with Prince Arthas Menethil. He is worshiped as a god by the Cult of the Damned and the Scourge. He is the supreme overlord of the Scourge and once held the icy lands of Northrend in his iron grip, his legions spread across the globe. When Arthas was slain by a band of heroes led by Tirion Fordring, it was revealed that there must always be a Lich King to control the Scourge; thus Bolvar Fordragon donned the cursed helm and named himself jailer of the damned.World of Warcraft magazine, issue 1, page 42 * - Formerly the queen of the night elves, Azshara is the progenitor of the naga, night elves who were transformed into serpentine, aquatic creatures when they were banished to the bottom of the Great Sea after the Sundering. Azshara lives still as the Empress of Nazjatar, the capital of the naga beneath the Eye of the Maelstrom. * - Lord Xavius was Queen Azshara's chief advisor who led the attempt to summon Sargeras into Azeroth. After his death at the hands of Malfurion Stormrage, Xavius was sent back to Azeroth by the dark titan as the first of the satyr. Malfurion made the satyr's body into the building block for a tree, which was then sent to the bottom of the Great Sea following the Sundering. Xavius is said to have lived on and created armies of satyr under Elune's nose. Titans The titans are demigods who travel across the cosmos bringing order to worlds such as Azeroth. They are led by a group called the Pantheon, including: * - the Avenger * - the Highfather * - the Lifebinder * - the Thunderer * - the Forger * - the Lorekeeper * - the dark titan. Gronn The gronn are the demigods of the ogres, residing in Outland. The gronn are: * * * * - the father of the Gronn * * * * Elemental Lords * - Is a demigod-like being, revered by his air elementals and all creatures that can fly as a demigod. * - Is a demigod-like being, revered by his water elementals as do all creatures that use water or cold in their abilities as a demigod. * - Is a demigod-like being, revered by his fiery minions and the dark iron dwarves as a demigod. * - Is a demigod-like being, revered by her earth elementals and all creatures that live underground as a demigod. The Dragon Aspects The aspects are demigod-like,Shadows & Light, 9 with powers rivalling that of a demigod. * - Although many natural creatures revere her, she is not a goddess and does not pretend to be otherwise.Shadows & Light, pg. 90 * - Although he is no deity, he is often worshipped by evil creatures. Venerating such a "god" is a dangerous proposition indeed.Shadows & Light, pg. 94 * - Has powers rivalling that of a demigod, although he does not aspire to such power. * - Bronze Dragonflight aspect * - Green Dragonflight aspect Others * - worshiped as deity by the Sandfury trolls in Tanaris. * - a creature in the Abyssal Depths. * - a creature in the Shimmering Expanse. References pl:Demigod Kategooria:Eternals Kategooria:RTS titles